Meeting the Sons of Sparda
by Spirit01
Summary: It was just the best day to go to a cosplay convention. Who knew that the actual characters would decide to barg in. T for now but rating may go up. Disclaimer: I donot own DMC!
1. Chapter 1

The day has finally come when my best friend Ben and I get a chance to go to a cosplay convention here in our home Indiana! To get here I had to wait for two years so that my body would be in shape for any one character of my choosing. This year I chose to be Tifa and Ben would be Cloud. The costumes themselves took a good part of the summer to make and with the needed details to look the parts perfectly. Surprisingly enough, my twin sister Elaine wanted to join in the fun so she asked me if I could help her make her costume and of course being the reasonable older sister that I am, I said yeah. While at it we decided to pull the twin switch and the both of us became Tifa (Ben will never know!!!!!). The prank was that me and Ben would go to the con and Elaine would follow; once there I would separate form Ben and Elaine would meet up with him as me and once we do our show I will walk on stage and so will Ben and Elaine and that is when Elaine and I will reveal our act on the switch.

While waiting for the right time for the performance I go looking around the convention hall. People dressed up as their favorite characters are everywhere! Some costumes are good and others look as though the people either ran out of time or ran out of material, either way they look as though they did their best. I walk outside into the late summer early fall air and find a nice patch of grass underneath a tree and set myself down.

Relaxing I allowed my senses to spread just for kicks, and watch people do their own thing when the peace ended with the sounds of steal hitting steal; I get up to look to see if someone was having a really fun battle or if someone was steaming mad. I jump onto my feet and swiftly follow my ears to the source of the sound. I keep going, turning corners running past people until finally I see a gathering crowd of people. 'This must be it,' and I proceed to go past the bystanders. Ahead of me is a guy dressed up like Nero, and from the back I could tell that his costume was very close to being the real thing. In front of him are two men fighting: one looked to be Virgil from DMC3 (devil may cry 3) and the other looked like an older Dante from DMC4. They too had could-be-the-original-costumes, and the battle didn't just look intense….. It WAS intense!!! As the swords sang through the air, hissed, and sparked as the blades of Both Rebellion and Yamoto connected with each other! The sparks would fly in different direction but not enough to hurt anyone from the gawking crowd.

"Hey," I call out grabbing the attention of the Nero-look-a-like, "what's their problem?"

The guy turns towards me and gives a slight nod of his head, his silver hair shimmers in the sun light; this almost suggests that his hair is real and not a wig or colored. "The guy in blue had a problem and proceeded to take it out on Dante," he began to explain, "so….. He's finishing it."

I stop shoulder to shoulder next to Nero and see that he was looking identical to the actual character, even his piercing light blue eyes (a fangirls dream come true!). I turn my attention back to the two fighting Sparda-look-alikes, the concrete under their feet looked ready to crumble from the force of the blades scraping the surface, and I notice in the left corner of my eye that pieces of the building itself had taken on a lot of damage from the two. 'Oh wow' I am simply dazzled by the force the two men are dishing out, not only against themselves but, against the surrounding area as well.

I look back towards the Nero-look-alike, "If their fight is that severe, then where is Security?" I ask him when I begin to feel nervous about the whole thing.

Nero-look-alike turns to look at me, then turns his head away, "over there, the guy in blue had already taken them down before he picked the fight with Dante." Nero commented while his head pointed in the direction where I saw five security guards on the ground, badly beaten and knocked out. I could feel my eyes go wide and the blood drain from my face at what I was seeing.

I then creped a little closer to Nero as if hiding behind him might cover me, "then wouldn't it be wise to get the on lookers out of here before the fight moves into them?" I ask, not even bothering to hide the terror I felt for what might happen.

Nero turns his entire body towards me and looks me square in the eye, I can tell that he sees my horror and fear; his eyes look away as if in thought for a few moments. The fight starts to get closer as now I can hear the two men's voices as they're cursing at each other. I start to get antsy and nervous, "fine, if you won't then I will." I hiss and begin to turn away to start moving people out of the way.

"Wait!" He hisses back and about the same time he grabs my arm. Once his hand touches my exposed arm, I begin to feel the sense of a lot of power. The touch happened so fast I almost thought that electricity had gone through my arm, 'what the….!' My eyes grow wide at the sudden realization that the arm that touched me was his right devils arm and that it was … real. 'Either that or the guy has that arm charged up like it,' this thought I highly doubted because no matter what technology is like, there is no way that artificial power can ever mimic the power from a living thing.

I take a step back to get a better look at the appendage and I see that the limb is covered by the sleeve of his jean trench coat; but that did little to hide the glowing blue that was Nero's hand. Nero sees my widened eyes and hesitantly takes one step away from me. "There's no way that that arm is fake," I whisper out, and turn my attention back towards the fight and make the decision that the three Sparda-look-alikes are THE men of Sparda!!

Fear grips my heart as I remember that there are people still gawking and the danger is still present so I begin to walk away when I am stopped. "Wait a second!" Nero hisses out, grabbing my attention. "I'll help you with crowd control," he says in a last minute haste-like way, the attitude was enough to make me smile.

Nero releases my arm and begins to walk away as I turn toward the crowd of on lookers. Once my eyes adjusted I could once again feel the blood drain from my face and my heart stop: Elaine and Ben were in the crowd of innocent bystanders that was overlooking the fight! So with a deep breath, "Ok everyone nothing to see here, get going!" I say loudly and none to pleasing to my own ears but hey, if this will most likely get the job done, so be it.

Nero looks my way and just smiles at my bluntness and turns back toward the crowd and follows in my example, while at the same time using his left arm to try and block the crowd. "Eileen?" came Elaine's voice as she and Ben separate from the crowd and walk the three steps towards me as I block and redirect people.

"What are you doing, and why are you doing it?" Ben asks while trying to stand to my left and Elaine standing to my right half gazing at Nero. 'They don't know…' I chided myself, 'Ben could at least sense the danger!'

"This area isn't safe and we need to get out of here," I comment and look Ben in the eye hoping that he, at least, will understand my meaning so that he can help drag Elaine out of danger if she decides that she wants to stay and gawk.

Ben nods an understanding, the points of the blond wig shifts at the movement. He looks towards the fight and I follow to see that the air around the Sparda twins is looking hazy; things were getting out of hand. I turn my attention back to Ben and see that he is thinking the very same thing though I don't think that he knows what I know. "Alright Eileen but you have to leave with Elaine and me, clear?" He softly demanded.

I look at him and then to Nero who was looking in my direction, obviously hearing the whole conversation, "Go on and get out of here I can manage," he said loudly over the growing voices of the crowd at their disapproval of being told to go elsewhere.

I turn my gaze back to my best friend and my twin sister; I smile and turn back to Nero, "Ok," I yell out, "it was a pleasure meeting you Nero!" I say before turning away and leaving with my two other companions. Since I didn't get bombarded by the two I imagine that they didn't even hear me.

The three of us turn to leave, "No! Nero, stop him!!" came the monotone voice of Dante from behind us. Before I could turn around to see what was going on, something very hard and fast strikes me from behind, rendering me senseless.

My head is in a daze and I'm having a hard time trying to make sense of things, let alone the world around me. What didn't make my situation any better was the feeling of raw and controlled power that was overwhelming my senses. I try to move but something was keeping me from doing so and for the life of me I just can't get it around my head as to what is going on. Once the feeling of fast movement has past I open my eyes and attempt to see what is happening. Ben was holding Elaine to his side and both were giving looks of horror and anger in my direction, I then see Nero holding his right hand out as if to try and grasp at something, and just in the corner of my right eye I can barely see a hazy red human figure (Dante) standing there as if in shock. The feeling of being overwhelmed was also dying down as the screams form people faded from them running away. Something soft and strong grasp my chin and lifts my head up, the back of my wig touches something solid, I can now start to hear words. "You will not ruin my plans this time Dante or your little look-a-like over there!" the voice from behind me roared out, desperation and anger was coming off of him in literal waves.

"How can you get a power from her? She's only a human!" Came Nero's voice, my eyes looking for him and finding that the blue glowing from his devil-like arm was blinding.

My thought process is so banged up and dazed that any thoughts or reactions of fear was not filtering through; I'm like a china doll, lying limply in the stone hard grasp. A snort comes from behind me, "You weakling, can you not sense the demonic energy that this miserable 'human' gives off? Tsk tsk… Dante not one of your better decisions for a partner," came the reply. "Though I must admit she was hard to find and track since her demon blood has yet to awaken, I will see to that."

"Virgil, Nero is telling the truth that girl is only human; and in any, case how would taking her power help you attain the power of Sparda huh?" Came Dante's voice as he yelled rather loudly over the screams, I can vaguely hear crying but I can't see who it is due to the bright blue light.

My body gets jerked and my head begins to loll limply back towards the down position but I stop myself feeling, feeling in my muscles again, though I try not to speak. "That is for me to know and you will never find out 'little brother'," Virgil sneers.

I turn my head slowly to the side to see what is going on behind me and to my total heart stopping fear; Virgil's chest is the stone hard thing that I am pressed up against. He is the force that is keeping me still. My heart begins to beat faster and thoughts of how to get out of this situation begins to flood my mind. But still, no matter my planning, the result is the same I'm not strong enough or fast enough to overcome Virgil Sparda. My head drops in defeat and hope that Dante or Nero can get me out of this alive; Virgil grips my chin again and brings my head back toward his chest. As he holds me there, my wig is yank off and thrown to the ground in front of me.

"What will you do if she doesn't 'awaken' like you plan and she dies, what then?" Nero yells out.

Virgil is quiet for a moment as if thinking on the matter being my humanity. "If the girl dies then so be it." Virgil's voice had nothing to show for emotion at his answer, the answer itself was enough for my breath to stop in my throat.

"You can't do that, she's my TWIN SISTER!" came the roaring reply of my younger sister Elaine, mixed in with her fearful sobs. Ben jumps in front of Elaine as if to defend, Nero following to place himself in between Virgil and my best friend and my younger sister.

Anger is what triggers my body to heat up with energy, "do not touch my sister," I lowly hiss out; my voice was barely above a whisper but it was enough to cause Virgil to laugh.

"How ironic that I should have one twin in my grasp and you protecting the other, isn't that right Dante?" Virgil's chest vibrated with his deep laugh, I only wanted to slap him 'and he's my favorite character!'

More glares and threats were exchanged before the sirens could be heard, joy seeps into my veins even though I knew that the police would be powerless against one of the sons of Sparda.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone sorry for the long wait I was having writer's block and college and a few other technical stuff. Anyway enjoy!! Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry!! Just the OCs in this story!

* * *

_From last time: More glares and threats were exchanged before the sirens could be heard, joy seeps into my veins even though I knew that the police would be powerless against one of the sons of Sparda._

"Ah I hear the city law enforcers are coming, not much that they can do –the pathetic humans." I can hear Virgil chuckle, an ice cold dagger stabbing into my warm heart is what his words felt like. "Oh yes that's right, 'brother' you and your partner and I don't really exist in this world except through 'myths and legends', so if I were you two I would make myself not be seen," and with that his grip tightens around me and the next thing I know is that the ground is twenty feet below us and we keep getting higher. Elaine screams my name as we go over buildings; I on the other hand am too filled with terror and shock to even let loose a sob let alone a scream, pretty soon the rushing air and my inability to properly take in air forces me to become dizzy: I pass out before Virgil's next jump can reach another skyscraper.

A sneeze is what brings me back to the world of the living. My eyes waters and my nose are tickled by the smell of dust floating around the air of … of … where am  
I?! The surrounding area is dark but I can just barely see windows to the far left corner of my blurry eyes. "Where is, and what is this place?" my voice is only a whisper in this seemingly isolated place.

"We are in an abandoned warehouse close to where I've watched you go to pick your father up, what importance that is to you is little to me." Came Virgil's low sharp voice from a good distance behind me.

I quickly turn around to see that he is standing by a window that was propped open, Virgil's silver hair flutters in the night breeze. I look away from him to try and examine my surroundings, only to find that the place is as he said: empty and abandoned. There is probably at least fifty feet of open space towards any given door away from Virgil. 'Come on Eileen think! What should you do?!' My thoughts keep whirling around as I try to figure out a plan of action that just might get me out of this place and alive. 'If I can get to the other building where Dad is, then maybe I at least stand a chance', the feeling of hope filters through me as I remember that my father is now working the night shift. I look behind myself to see if Virgil has done any movement since I looked last… no he hasn't but looking at the window behind him made me think of something terrifying: which side of the building is he facing?! My plan of making a run for it would work if the door I'm wanting to run too is on the right side so even if Virgil did catch me I would be close enough to the next building to at least cause a disturbance and that will get someone's attention. But now that I think about it, I know that Virgil would never leave such an opportunity to present itself wide open for the target to make an escape. 'Or maybe he is seeing what my reaction would be and he is taking that risk. He wants to see how powerful I am against him!' I realize, as the feeling of him staring me down from behind.

Now knowing that I at least have a fighting chance against Virgil, I try to think of a way to distract him away from me so that I can make a run for it. Hmmmmm…. Then the idea hits me! I can throw a small object away and cause a noise! 'Goddess something used about a million times in movies, games, and stories,' but what am I going to use? The area around me is flat and the concrete floor looks to have been well taken care of, 'darn'. I looked down at myself to see what I could possibly use, I couldn't use the earrings, they would shine and he would see the diversion and plus he would notice me taking them off; I needed my shoes for running my butt off so that was an out; the only thing I have that is small enough would be… my most treasured possession: my dead mother's wedding ring (ouch to cruel fate).

I could feel the tears begin to brim my eyelids and stop, this sacrifice is a must if I want to live! 'Besides if I live through this, I can always come back to retrieve it,' I mentally tell myself in hopes that I can part with the ring for the time being. So with that in mind I slowly glance over my shoulder and proceed to slide the golden band off of my right ring finger, at the same time I was praying to the guardians to help aim my hand as well as my legs. I can feel the energy around me begin to warm up as I did this.

Once I had the ring off I try to keep my eyes forward, for if I looked at the ring then I knew that I would hesitate and I simply cannot allow myself to do that. So with as much strength as I can put into my arm without showing the movement of my shoulder, I thrust the tiny band to my left, not bothering to watch it fly. Within seconds the ring makes contact with the concrete floor. I hear the shuffling of Virgil's feet as he walks towards me. "Don't move," he whispers to me while unsheathing Yamato, I look up to see that he is walking away from me in search of what made the noise. I keep my composure as he walks, waiting for him to reach the shadows of the far wall.

Once I no longer can see him, I take my chance and make a run for the exit dashing as fast as I can. My footsteps are quiet yet I already know that Virgil knows that I am trying to escape and is probably furious, 'let him be mad, I will not go down without a fight,' was my mental resolve. With my resolve in mind I try to pick up the pace, the door is getting closer and closer, I can hear the blood pumping through my ears and my heart feels as though it will beat out of my own chest.

I slam into the door as I try to open it, my thoughts are screaming almost there, almost there, all the while when the knob is turned and the door opens I proceed to make my exit when I hear a growl from behind me and a forces grabs me by my right shoulder and am pulled away from the door and thrown a good couple of feet, landing on my back. I try to get my vision to clear when I see a really ANGRY Virgil walk towards me, my face paling and my heart close to almost stopping.

His steps are light and can barely be heard, but his body is rigid and tense with anger. The normal calm aura that I've notice him giving off is now turning red with that same anger and is literally flowing off of him in waves. Yet his face stayed the way it normally was: a cool type of anger.

Now that the adrenaline is flowing strong in my veins I cannot help or prevent my fight or flight instinct. I quickly stand and start to run away from Virgil going back the other way, running towards the open window in attempt to climb out. Sadly I didn't make it that far, for as soon as I turned around I had run into Virgil's well toned body. An "oof!" was heard as my head made contact with said half devil, his hands trapping my shoulders in a one hell of a death grip. Truth enough I wasn't going anywhere, 'Shoot! Shoot!' my thoughts were practically screaming for the need to escape.

Behind Virgil, I could just barely see the open window that I had been running towards earlier. "Looks like you are more than willing to forfeit your sleeping powers, and at a very swift pass Woman," he says while letting go of my shoulders.

Once Virgil lets me go I instinctively take several steps away from him, in hopes of giving his angry aura and me some space. It doesn't work, for every step I take Virgil follows with another step; and since his legs are longer than mine, closing the gap between us proves to be an easy feat for the older half-devil.

* * *

Hi I hope everyone enjoyed!! Please review


End file.
